


honey just put your sweet lips on my lips (we should just kiss like real people do)

by wclfstcr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asking Out, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Muggle AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, Remus is cute, We love him, but not really, hes cute, lily evans runs a youtube channel, lily ships them, sirius black is in Love, sirius talks like a shakespearen when nervous, sort of like a youtube au, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfstcr/pseuds/wclfstcr
Summary: sirius black asks remus lupin out on a date





	honey just put your sweet lips on my lips (we should just kiss like real people do)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i've been watching a lot of 'ask ur crush out on a date' videos on youtube (ok, but hats off to them how are they so brave) and i,,, wanted to do this
> 
> title is from the song like real people do by hozier (my lesbian king)

**hey guys, it's lily evans here and i've been going around, asking random people if they would call their crush and ask them out on a date and we have sirius black here who agreed to do so. right, some basic questions first, sirius. how long have you liked this person?**

 

oh, i've known him for seven years now. we're best mates, yeah. which is crazy, if you really think about it. i sort of always liked him, but i guess i never realised it until, like, a year back.

 

**aw, okay. what makes him so special?**

 

oh, damn, man. everything. like, everything.

 

**haha, that's sweet. can you describe him for us?**

 

uh, okay. he's got the cutest smile. whenever he smiles at me, i sort of melt inside? yeah? like, when he smiles at me, or laughs at something i've done or said it's like spring in my heart. does that make sense? oh, i sound like a bloody romance novel, but it's true. he's the sweetest and kindest person i've met and that's amazing because you never see people like that anymore. i really like that about him. also, he's the funniest bloke ever. don't tell that to james, but he is. oh, and he's, like, super tall. so, whenever i get to hug him, he's sort of enveloping me into him, and god, i live for that. that makes me really happy. he makes me really happy.

 

**he sounds amazing. right, so. you gotta call him now.**

 

ah, fuck, okay. i'm nervous, though, mate. ah damn... do i have to?

 

**you signed up for this, i think you have to!**

 

hahaha, oh my god. okay. i'm calling him. he's got the most softest voice so be prepared to fall in love with him.

 

**hahah okay. remember to use the word 'date'. also, put him on speaker!**

 

fuck. shit. bugger. okay. okay. i got this.

 

_hiya, sirius. what's up?_

 

hiya, remus. uh, nothing much. same old, you know. and you?

 

_same old._

 

haha, yeah. so, uh, are you busy?

 

_i'm always busy if you've got a prank planned and you need me to execute it._

 

oh, haha, no. no, no, uh, it's not for a prank, uh.

 

_well, then. it depends. what do you want me for?_

 

ah. hah. yeah.

 

_sirius? why do you sound weird._

 

me? weird? how could thou, thou lump of foul deformity? perish the thought!

 

_you're talking like that again._

 

like what?

 

_like you're straight out of a shakespeare play. i don't mind, honestly, i find it endearing._

 

oh, mr. lupin.

 

_haha. so, what did you call me for?_

 

okay. okay, yeah, so. uh, remember back in sixth year on the night of peter's birthday party? after everyone had gone to bed, you and i sat by the fireplace in the common room and we, uh, talked about stuff.

 

_oh, yeah. that was a good night._

 

it was. and, uh, we both were smashed. like awfully pissed, but i somehow remember all of it because, well, uh, you kissed me? and i freaked out and told you you weren't my type. which with hindsight, was really, really shitty of me and i'm sorry, hahaha.

 

_where are you going with this, sirius?_

 

uh. well, i was hoping if you'd like to kiss me again? but, preferably not a drunken kiss. and not with me going all nuts on you.

 

**say 'date'!**

 

and then we could go on a date? or, we could first go on a date and then you can kiss me. like, it's your choice because i'm okay with any of the two options, really. because i really want you to kiss me. like. really.

 

_oh._

 

uh, yeah. haha. it's totally chill if you don't want to, though. like, it's not like i would die of heartbreak or anything, but i most probably will die of heartache, but that's okay -

 

_yeah, okay._

 

what?

 

_haha, i'm down for the date. and the kiss. i prefer the kiss first and then the date because i also really want to kiss you._

 

oh. that's bloody brilliant, me too.

 

_haha, okay. that's good._

 

okay. so, uh, we'll discuss details later?

 

_yeah. will you be coming over?_

 

i'm coming over now.

 

_oh._

 

yeah. is that okay?

 

_more than okay. i'm smiling wide right now. you should know._

 

yeah? wish i could see that. i'm grinning like an idiot, too.

 

_hah. good. that's good. uh, be quick, yeah?_

 

yeah. i'll be there in twenty.

 

_okay._

 

okay.

 

_haha, okay. see you in twenty. bye, sirius._

 

bye, remus.

 

**you did it! how do you feel?**

 

oh, my god. oh, my god. that happened. that really happened.

 

**it did!**

 

i feel, like, over the moon. i feel like there's summer in my heart.

 

**that's maddeningly cute.**

 

he is. haha, but yeah. i'm so happy. i can't believe this actually happened.

 

**any advice to the people watching this with crushes?**

 

oh, man, just do it. confess. like, you never know, you know? it might be the best thing you ever decide to do. but, right now, i have a boy to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i really really hope you guys like this i've been working on so many fics for some reason i have two incomplete drafts of wolfstar fics saved shsjsjs someone stop me
> 
> i thrive on comments and kudos!!!! also, feeback is my only source of nutrition so <3


End file.
